The King and the Lionheart
by LightzMusic22
Summary: Sometimes, lying to yourself does nothing, but sometimes, it can lead to finding yourself, or even more importantly, filling that gaping hole in your heart. All you need is your Lionheart. [SoraxRiku, RoxasxAxel] Rated T for a lot of violence, slurs, mentions of abuse and possible suicide in later chapters.
1. Introducing King

**Summary: Sometimes, lying to yourself does nothing, but sometimes, it can lead to finding yourself, or even more importantly, filling that gaping hole in your heart. All you need is your Lionheart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

**AN: I am still focusing on TBKBW, but this is the project coming after it, since in about 5-10 chapters I think it might be over. Figured I'd come whenever I have writers block and just write something, so here!**

**I roughly based this off the song 'King and the Lionheart' from Of Monsters and Men, but more modern-ish like I guess…? It was inspired by listening to the song, basically.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Outside is a seemingly calm night. The moon is shining brightly in the dark sky, the crickets are slowly making a melody in the fields, and the streets are about as calm as the environment. Not completely quiet, though, as that is simply impossible.

A scream echoes out in a small house as glass shatters, a small 8 year old boy falling to the ground, shards of said glass digging into his arms, torso, and legs. As he tries to stand back up, the boy is easily kicked back down, now being abused by two pairs of hands and feet, vile words spat at him.

'_Worthless brat'_

'_Fag'_

'_Disgusting'_

After what seemed like hours of torture, the boy was finally alone, left to shiver and whimper in pain alone on the cold kitchen floor. What did he do to deserve this? He never did anything wrong or anything to hurt people, why him?

He supposes it started when his sister died.

His little sister of a year, Lizzie, died when she was only 4 and he was 5 from Leukemia, her body to small to handle the Chemotherapy. His parents, Cloud and Tifa, were heartbroken. Eventually, the pain the felt for losing Lizzie turned into anger for her dying and not Sora.

It was clear Lizzie was the favorite, and her leaving them only left Sora in a worse position. It went from mourning together, to his parents ignoring him, to becoming their personal punching dummy for venting. It didn't help that both of them seemed to love causing others pain, since the abuse has only gotten worse since.

Shaking his head, he slowly puts his hand on the floor, pulling himself up as he limped to the bathroom. After walking into the room, he picked up a pair of tweezers, starting on the extremely painful task of peeling the shards of glass from his skin.

After doing this for about an hour and being mostly successful, he wraps his wounds in an ace bandage, staring at himself, as he relays a sentence to himself over and over.

'Don't lose yourself, Sora. Don't lose yourself. Just hold on until tomorrow, so you can see Riku, and then everything will get better.' After the boy now revealed as Sora, tells himself this, he give out a weak half smile, his eyes dulling.

"Just… hold on…" he whispers, before a lone tear falls down his cheek, and he heads to his room, curling into the corner of the floor in a small thin blanket. "One more day..." he then falls into a torture, pain inducing sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>...Just a warning a lot of heavily talked about dark scenes will be shown here, staying T until those appear, though. Right now it isn't TOO bad...<strong>

**Lightz, OUT! *poof***


	2. Introducing Lionheart

**Summary: Sometimes, lying to yourself does nothing, but sometimes, it can lead to finding yourself, or even more importantly, filling that gaping hole in your heart. All you need is your Lionheart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Written in schoolllllll! (more specifically Chemisty :P)<strong>

**I can't believe so many of you liked this! The prologue was really short and I still didn't know what direction I was going in. I do know, but the response was awesome! This might just be a 5 chapter to 10 chapter fic, but thank you for the support!**

**PS: You're lucky I have to type this, I was just writing rush style so my handwriting is TERRIBLE. XD Anyway, enjoy. c:**

**PPS: I don't really right in present tense, so any tense issues, just tell me! I can use the help **

* * *

><p>When I arrive, the house seems to be dead silent. I don't know what I'm expecting, it <em>is <em>2:00 AM or something along the lines of that.

Sighing, I walk around to the left side of the house, spotting Riku's window. I bite my lip, debating whether to bother him or not. I turn around, smiling slightly at the old oak tree now in front of me.

Ever since we were kids, I'd climb the tree, sneaking into his house when things got really bad at home. Our parents disapproved of us spending so much time together, especially because of Riku and I's violent parents. But the truth is, we don't really care.

Gripping the closest branch of the tree, I start to lift myself up. It took a lot longer due to my injuries, and a lot of it did end up opening again, but I didn't stop. I sigh, leaning my head on the side of the window as I knock on it a few times.

I notice a light turn on behind the screen, before it's pulled up and I see emerald eyes staring at me.

"Sora…?" He says to mostly himself, looking at me. His eyes go wide as he immediately opens the window and ushers me inside. With some difficulty I manage to get inside, heavily leaning on Riku as the adrenaline in my body starts wearing thin. He lays me on his bed before going into his bathroom for what I assume is bandages.

"The usual?" he was inferring about my parents. I nod stiffly, curling up on my side slightly in the soft cushions, smelling its light flower scent. Riku always did love drying his sheets with that smell.

He sits next to me and cradles my head on top of his thighs, running his hands through my hair as I sigh. I know what he's trying to do, and it works, because soon enough I'm asleep.

* * *

><p>I go to open my eyes, groaning slightly as my body is sore beyond compared for the little 'adventure' I took last night. I breathe in slightly, tilting my head upward to notice Riku lying next to me, and that's when our position becomes noticed.<p>

His left arm is draped over my hip, holding me close to him, as my left hand is held in his right on the bed in-between us. I blush, smiling shyly to myself. Riku was the only person I was able to be me around, without being judged or laughed at. It makes me sort of proud to be able to be friends with him.

Before I can think of anything else, he groans slightly, shifting in the bed before he opens his eyes. He gives me a rare smile, ruffling my hair.

I lift up my hand to stop him with a giggle, finally realizing that while I was sleeping he changed my bandages.

"Morning…" he says to me, making me blush and smile again.

"Mornin', Ri." I whisper to him shyly. He gets up, stretching before standing up. I slowly sit myself up, but before I can make a move to stand Riku's hand is on my shoulder.

"You're still hurt, just stay here." He gave me an assuring pat on the head before heading out the room.

Since I'm alone, all the memories from last night come back to me. I shudder, holding my arms to my chest as I remember all the pain from the glass.

Sometimes, I wish I can just _scream_, _shout,_ and do _**anything **_just so I don't have to feel this pain anymore. The only problem is that my father is the local Police Chief. He practically has Diplomatic Immunity towards everyone on the islands.

Everyone is so biased because of his stance, that whenever I told my teachers or my friends, they would say I'm just an 'attention-whore' or a 'troubled student' and ignore me. I just eventually gave up, and pretended everything was perfect when it wasn't.

I let out a shaky sob, resting my head in-between my knees as I cry silently to myself. Before I realize it, Riku is back, and he's cradling me in his arms, letting me cry into his chest. I grip his shirt as if I'm holding on for my life, and just cry it out.

I do wish I was normal sometimes, but if I was normal, I would have never met the best thing in my life right now: My best friend. And I guess, at least at this specific moment, I'm content with that.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it for PART ONE! Part two will be out tomorrow, but I gotta head to bed soon, plus I have to edit and get a clever chapter title made up from my weird head. It's already written on paper and half typed, but I can't finish it in the time I have, so TOMORROW! *woosh*<strong>

_**-Review Corner- **_

**Lioness Deity: Hehe, I love King and Lionheart too! I was listening to it all day when I got the idea for the story. If you didn't notice, Sora is the boy and Riku is the girl story-wise. ;)**

**Yoyito: Thank you for your interest! I didn't think people would like this honestly. O_o**

**DecemberJ: I literally do that all the time on my tablet. I'll be getting memo's in my e-mail for reviews/PM's and I'll be like… 'I don't wanna log in though, that takes effort…' and just not log on. XD But thanks so much for the review, I'm glad you liked it!**

**So, yeah! If you review asking questions, guarantee you I'll answer it! As long as it isn't personal. Thanks for supporting me guys, Lightz, OUT! *poof***


End file.
